The Fateful Encounter
by Drusilla85
Summary: AU of Frankenstein's encounter with the Nobles. Pairing: Old Lord x Frankenstein. Warning: Yaoi / Rape.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to everyone who have reviewed my stories, included me and the stories as their favourites, and following me. I started writing this story at the end of the Lukedonia arc, so it is an AU of Frankenstein's encounter with the Nobles. Old Lord x Frankenstein. Warning: Yaoi / Rape.

**The Fateful Encounter**

Chapter 1:

"We brought the human, Lord," the leader of the Landegre clan announced their return. The ruler of the Nobles perked up as the Noblesse, and the leaders of the Landegre and Kertia clans entered the throne room, their human prisoner walked between them.

The Lord smiled as he observed at the state of the clan leaders; dried blood matted their hair and skin, their clothes ripped, and they looked exhausted. "It was a good decision to send you to assist the clan leaders, Cadis Etrama di Raizel," said the Lord. The Noblesse nodded. "Apologies, my Lord. The human is strong, with the strength matching a clan leader. Without the assistance of the Noblesse, the battle would have dragged on for many days," Gejutel spoke. The Lord chuckled, "Hmmm, is that so? Who would have thought...?" The clan leaders flinched. The Lord had advised for two clan leaders to capture the human, but the clan leaders did not think it was necessary. They had underestimated the human, which was why they were astonished that the battle between the two clan leaders and the human went on for two days without an end in sight. Being concerned of the effect of the battle on the Nobles' morale (and it seemed that the human would rather die fighting that allowing himself to be captured), the Lord sent the Noblesse.

The Lord's averted his eyes towards the human, who stood tall despite his hands bound by cursed handcuffs which acted as a power limiter. The human was a young male, appeared to be in his late 20s or early 30s, physically well built, golden locks reaching his shoulders and covering his azure blue eyes. He had the appearance of an angel, a divine being, except that his face had a deadly smile, as if he was mocking the Lord...challenging him. _Hmmm, what an interesting creature_, the Lord mused as the Mergas clan leader took the human to the dungeons.

Frankenstein smirked as the Mergas clan leader closed the door and left the dungeon. The Nobles were so terrified of him that they kept the power limiter on him. Only two of them are different. One was the person called the Noblesse, who managed to subdue him with one word. Frankenstein frowned as he recalled the moments of his capture. "Kneel," spoke the Noblesse and the rebellious Frankenstein was forced to obey the command. Immediately the other two Nobles pounced on him and put the power limiter on him. _Ahh, I'm bored. I want to return to my lab and do more experiments. I wonder if I'll be able to overcome the Noblesse one day?_ Frankenstein pondered as he sat on the bed and lean against the wall.

Then, Frankenstein got angry when he remembered his meeting with the Lord of the Nobles. _What a despicable man. Looking so smug on his throne, looking through me, reading me. And yet, he's a formidable opponent. It seemed that it was the Lord who ordered for his capture. I wonder what he wants from me? Maybe he wanted me to experiment on the Nobles? _he chuckled. _No, it's probably the opposite. He wants to stop me from doing anymore experiments. I'll never stop, so they should just kill me or I'll escape. Fufufu, I guess I have to escape then._ Frankenstein spent his time in the cell scheming his escape and how to avoid detection next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing:** Old Lord x Frankenstein

**Rating:** R-18/NC-17

**Theme:** Angst/Rape

**The Fateful Encounter**

Chapter 2

Later in the night, soft footsteps echoed in the dungeon halls. Frankenstein was lying down on his left side, facing the dungeon wall, his back facing the door. Being a light sleeper, he woken up instantly but did not get up. Instead, he listened to the footsteps which were drawing closer to him.

The footsteps drew closer, and closer, and finally stopped outside his door. Frankenstein held his breath and waited. _Should I take this opportunity to make my escape? I'm still bound by the power limiter, which makes my chances very slim...unless it is just a Central Order guard..._"You're a feisty one," said the person outside the door. Frankenstein clenched his jaw but remained quiet. _So much for escape, it's the Lord of the Nobles!_ "Does it matter to you whether I am the Lord or not?" asked the voice. The dungeon door creaked open softly as the Lord entered. Frankenstein remained silent, physically and mentally. He heard the Lord approaching his bed and suddenly, the limiters came off his hands! Puzzled, Frankenstein slowly sat up and turned around, as he rubbed his aching wrists. He glared at the Lord, contemplating his escape. However, he felt a faint force compelling him to stay. Instantly he knew that the Lord was testing him with his mind control ability. Frankenstein chose to behave himself.

The Lord smiled and lowered his left hand to cup Frankenstein's face and establish an eye contact. "Of course it doesn't matter to you whether I'm the Lord or not," whispered the Lord as his face drew closer to Frankenstein's. Frankenstein glared defiantly at him. "You feel indifferent towards me. How unfortunate...," Frankenstein held his breath as he felt the Lord breathing on the nape of his neck, "because I want us...," he closed his eyes and tried to turn his face away, but the Lord's grip was firm. Instead, felt the Noble's lips brushing upwards to the angle of his jaw, and the Lord whispered into his ears as his thumb brushed on Frankenstein's lower lip, "to be friends..." Frankenstein shuddered at that Noble's words, but he remained still and quiet.

The Lord released him and slowly stepped backwards, then he turned around and left the dungeon hastily, the dungeon door shut after his departure. Frankenstein heard the Noble's voice resonating in his head, "I'll come again, Frankenstein..." He exhaled slowly, didn't realise that he was holding his breath. As he suspected, the Lord was a difficult opponent, very unpredictable and his true intentions remained unknown. But as his gaze fell upon the removed power limiters, Frankenstein grinned. The Lord intrigued him. He had never encountered anyone as enigmatic as the Lord of the Noble, who secretly came to the dungeons, with an attempt to mess with his head. _For now, I'll play his game. After that,..._Frankenstein's thought wanders as he crushed the limiters with his hands.

The Lord walked through the corridor, the moonlight shining through the windows, illuminating the way to his chambers. He gazed at the crescent moon and pondered how he, a Noble, could be so obsessed with a mere human. No, Frankenstein was not a mere human, he was one who overcame the limits of his humanity and paid a heavy price to gain his own soul weapon. Even more disturbing, the human reminded him of his younger self, before he became the Lord. And the Lord wanted to forget, forget his carefree younger self, forget the taste of sweet freedom, before he was shackled with the title and the duties of the Lord of Nobles. The true captive was the one walking leisurely in the castle, beneath the sorrowful moonlight.

**Drusilla's Note:**

Thank you for your encouragement and support. Multi-chapter fic is not my forte, so I'm amazed that there is no sex scenes after 2 chapters [although my mind is full of smut]. Perhaps in the next chapter?


End file.
